Panda
by LoveTheStitches
Summary: Karakura Town Annual Carnival Fair! Coming Soon. Please come and enjoy the entertainments. There will food and games stands. Fireworks, dances, music and rides. Starts at 8:00 pm - 11:30 pm. Hope to see you there


**Hello there my fellow readers~ How are you all doing on this wonderful and fine day? Well, I don't know if it's a fine day where you live but I am assuming that it is better than any other day that you had before? Sorry. I am not good at when it comes to this but I am making a one-shot of our favorite Bleach couple~ You know… IchiHime! XD**

**And since I have never done anything like this before, I hope y'all go easy on me. And I am working on the other two Ichihime fiction's and I know that I shouldn't be doing this but I really wanted to get this idea that popped into my head. Also because of a picture I like on Deviant Art (which is a website) and I wanted to do a fiction about it. /./ I AM TRYING VERY HARD ON NOT DISAPOINTING YOU!~ DX**

Title- Panda

Rate- T, because of a little cursing. (but its not serious!) And also for a mid mention of sexual conversation. :D

Summary- Ichigo takes Orihime to the annual carnival fair at Karakura town and there is a game stand that has gotten her attention. Well, not really. It's the prize that has gotten her attention actually and Ichigo, as begin a good friend and has been in love with her for a long while now, would do anything to get that prize for her. Can he be able to win the game? Or is he going to lose and be humiliated in front of her?

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach and if I did, Orihime and Ichigo would have been dating.

**Panda**

**Karakura Town Annual Carnival Fair!**

**Coming Soon.**

**Please come and enjoy the entertainments.**

**There will food and games stands.**

**Fireworks, dances, music and rides.**

**Starts at 8:00 pm - 11:30 pm.**

**Hope to see you there~**

The annual carnival fair is coming up in less than three days and a lot of people are excited about it. It had become the talk of the town, and especially in the high school of Karakura.

"Oh! I really can't wait for the carnival!" Orihime jumped in excitement as she talked with her two best friends in school. They were eating on the school's roof when their auburn hair friend started a conversation. "Ruki-chan, is Renji-kun taking you?(1)"

"Well, he did say something about that when we were doing… um… our homework together." The violet hair friend known as Rukia, replied as she tried to surpass her blushing face from her two friends.

"Homework, huh?" Tatsuki, the tomboy in the school, raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a smirk. "So tell me, was the _chemistry_ homework really hard for you?"

"N-not exactly…" Rukia looked down, blushing.

"What? We had chemistry homework!?" Tatsuki smiled kindly at her gullible auburn hair friend.

"No, Hime." She replied.

"Oh thank goodness… For a second, I was about to have an heart attack for missing any homework! I really don't like when the little blue men are always messing with my head. Especially when I am trying to concentrate on my studies!" She said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Other than me and Renji doing some homework, what about you Orihime?" Rukia changed the conversation rather quickly. "Has Ichigo asked you yet?"

"Oh…um… No. He hasn't asked." Her voice lowered as the thought of her relationship with Ichigo popped into her mind.

"That punk!" Tatsuki yelled out to no one in particular. "I swear! He more blind than my cousin Akio!(2) And his glasses will blind you."

"Mou~ Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun isn't that blind…" Orihime objected.

"Orihime. I am gonna have to agree with Tatsuki on this one. The carnival is in less than three days and Ichigo hasn't even asked you!? What the _hell_?"

"He might be going with his family!" She stated. "You should never interfere with family time!"

"Fine! Then, how about going with Renji and me? I am sure that he wouldn't mind if I um… _persuade_ him into letting you come with us." She said.

"_Persuade_ him, huh?" Tatsuki grinned devilishly at her as she blush on realizing of what she just bluntly said. Knowing that Orihime innocent mind wouldn't catch up nor understand was an ok zone but with Tatsuki, there wont be a time where she will let it slide.

"Thank you but, I am going to have to say no." She replied. "Rangiku-chan and Gin-kun are actually coming over. They want to go to the carnival fair with me. They are trying to get Toshiro-kun's permission in letting Rangiku-chan come to our world."

"Well, I am still available if you want to come with me." Tatsuki told her friend.

"Tatsuki-chan, didn't Chad-kun ask you?" Orihime questioned her friend.

Tatsuki blushed in the memory of Chad asking her to go to the fair with him. She faced away fro her friends and she had a feeling that Rukia was grinning at her.

"Chad asked you?" Rukia asked.

"Y-yeah…" She answered.

"Well well, well, isn't this some heck of a news…" She smirked and thought 'Pay back.'

"Sh-shut up!"

**( V )**

**( . . )**

**C(") ('')**

"Hey! Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned around annoyed because he knows who would always call him by his last name.

"What do you want, Uryu?" He beckoned.

"I heard that you were thinking of asking Inoue to the Carnival this weekend." Uryu stated out. "Did you ask her yet?"

Ichigo blushed when the mention of him and Orihime going together to the carnival. But he did know that Uryu had always liked her ever since she joined the sewing club.

"No I haven't. And why do you even care?" He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because I was thinking of asking her to go with me instead." He bluntly said as he lowered his glaze to match his rival.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped. "Are you saying that I am not good enough for her?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I am telling you." He pushed up his glasses that were slipping off of the bridge of his nose. "I am impressed that you can actually understand the meaning behind my words."

Ichigo felt offended but didn't want to start a fight with his four-eyes friend of his. Though, he and Uryu aren't on very good terms, they are still friends. Throwing venom in their words at each other is a show of friendship. But all he did was say, 'whatever' and walked away.

**( V )**

**( . . )**

**C(") ('')**

"Oi! Inoue!" Ichigo waved at Orihime as she walked closer to him.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun~" She smiled, sweetly, at him.

"Let me carry your bag." He didn't mean to make it sound like a command but as more of a question. Orihime didn't want to trouble him nor become a burden to him, but knowing how stubborn he can really be sometimes, not that she can really complain, so she handed him her bag.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." They both began to walk in a non-awkward silence and talk about some random things.

"I swear! That's is exactly what happened!" Ichigo laughed with Orihime as he told her what he saw on the television.

"I can't believe it though." She said as she tried to stop laughing so much.

As their laughter slowed down and there was an awkward silence. It seemed as if they wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it or where to begin. Ichigo cleared his throat in order to brake the awkward pregnant pause.

"Inoue, you do know that the carnival is just around the corner?" He asked.

"Of course! I really can't wait to see what's new and eat all sorts of different kind of foods!" She gleamed up at him with happiness.

"Yeah, neither can I." He stop and looked at her. Orihime stopped as well only three feet away from him, looking at him with curiosity. "Would you go with me to the carnival, Inoue?"

Orihime blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Then came into realization that she didn't say anything to him for almost a minute. She looked up at him and smiled. She didn't expect him to ask her to go with him to the carnival. She didn't expect him to ask, period. And she wasn't very prepared in case he really did. It took a few second to realize that she didn't even give him a proper response to his question. She blushed at the thought that this might mean that he likes her and wanted to date her as much as she wants to be with him.

"O-of course!" She squeaked a bit. She, now, felt embarrassed and not only that, she was so happy the she couldn't think straight and thought that the little blue and green men were messing with her head. "I-I mean…"

Her blushing face and star shining eyes made Ichigo blush. He couldn't believe that he actually asked her. He, Ichigo Kurosaki, has asked his friend (whom he secretly had fallen in head over heels for her ever since they meet) to go to the carnival with him. Meaning in a date. But more importantly, this _friend_ is non other than Orihime Inoue. The school's idol. For a second there when she didn't answer him, he thought that she was going to reject him until he heard her answer.

"Yes. I would love to go with you."

And this time _he_ blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

'**SHE SAID YES!'** He was jumping with joy in his mind. But for the time being and the place they are currently standing, he couldn't show how happy he was feeling. And he couldn't do it in front of her out of embarrassment. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Alright then." He couldn't look at her at the moment. Why? Well, there was a raising heat that was beginning to raise up within him and he didn't know that he wasn't the only one who was blushing. "I'll pick you up at 8 (pm), _Orihime_."

"Yes. And I'll be waiting, _Ichigo_-kun."

As they began to walk, their fingers entwined.

**( V )**

**( . . )**

**C(") ('')**

**~ The Day of the Carnival~**

_Knock, knock._

There was a knock on Orihime's door and Orihime woke up with a fright. The knocking of the door surprised her from the dream she was having. She looked around and looked at her alarm clock.

_9:00 am. _She let out her breath, she didn't knew she was holding.

_Knock, knock._

She got up, put on a robe she hanged up on the door hanger, slipped on her slippers and walked out of her bedroom. She walked up to her front door and looked through the peephole to see, not only Rangiku Matsumoto but also Gin Ichimaro. She smiled but realized she wasn't dress very proper for the company. She opened the door for them and greeted a good morning.

"Hime!" Said cried happily to Orihime. "Oh~ How I missed you so much!"

Orihime was being crushed from the happiness of Rangiku by her hugs. Then it hit her of the realization of why her friends are here. **Today's the day of the carnival!**

"I missed you too. You and Gin-kun." She broke apart from the hug and excused herself to get a bit cleaned up.

'I can believe today's the day!' She thought to herself. 'oh… Kurosaki-kun is going to pick me up in a few hours. Maybe I'll ask Rangiku-chan for some advice.' She finished getting cleaned up and went into the living room where she left her guests sitting on the couch with tea and breads. She sat down with them and had a lively conversation. Almost three hours had passed as they all got lost in the conversation when Rangiku remembered why she stopped by.

"Orihime!" She cried out of remembrance. "I almost forgot why we are here."

"That's right, Orihime." He began to start talking. "We were suppose to take you to the mall."

Orihime blinked in confusion, then Rangiku filled in the missing pieces. "We heard about a certain orange haired substitute shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki~ has finally asked you out!"

Orihime blushed madly when Rangiku hugged her tightly and Gin congratulated her. Gin told his wife to let go of Orihime so she can regain back her breathing and get changed to go to the mall. Took about half an hour for her to get ready and to leave the house with her guests. On their way to the mall, Orihime daydreamed about Ichigo and what fun things they'll get to do at the carnival.

**( V )**

**( . . )**

**C(") ('')**

**~10 minutes before the start of the Carnival~**

"Oh~ My little Hime~" Tears of happiness started to roll down Rangiku's face as Gin tried to calm down his wife from not attacking and ripping off the newly bought clothes from Orihime and sexually harassing her to call the cops, but he knows that she wouldn't do that but for Ichigo, he would report her. Let's hope not. "You look so pretty~!"

Orihime was wearing a black ruffle skirt and a v-cut white shirt with light pink decorative designs on it. She also had a belt on but it loose on her and a black quarter sleeve coat on. She was tying her lace on her boots before Rangiku tried to jump her. She slightly smiled at the lovely couple in front of her and got up to fix her skirt. She went into the room and sprayed on her favorite strawberry perfume. Gin walked in and gave her a necklace that he bought for her when they were at the mall. It was a heart shape sphere that has a ribbon tied to it into a bow. She turned around so that Gin was able to put it on her properly. Rangiku walked in and quickly took a picture of Orihime off guard. Even though she was caught in surprise, she still looks gorgeous.

Then the door bell rang and Orihime became nervous. Gin patted on her head and shushed her as he and Rangiku walked to the front door. They singled her to stay there till they get the door. Orihime felt like she was already sweating bullets but took a deep breath and smiled. She told herself 'OK! I can do this. I can do this… I can-'

"Orihime~" Rangiku sweetly sang her name. "Ichigo is here."

Oh no. Orihime now she felt like she was going to faint any minute. 'Come one Orihime! You can do this! All you need to do is walk through that door and down the hallway to see Kurosaki-kun.' She didn't even realized that she was already walking through the open bedroom door and down the hallway before she heard someone familiar husky voice above a whisper, calling her name.

"Hey, Orihime…" Ichigo tried to hide a blush that was trying to surpass him when he saw Orihime.

"H-hello, K-Kurosaki-kun…" She managed to stutter out.

"Its Ichigo now. _Remember_?" There was a sly grin on his face.

"Y-yes! Ichigo-kun…" She replied.

Orihime couldn't help but check Ichigo out. He was wearing ripped jeans with a chain attached to it with a black and silver belt on as well. A white shirt with a cross designs on it with a vest on top. He looks so handsome that Orihime started to daydream a bit.

"Orihime?" Gin called out, knowing that the little bubbly girl was already daydreaming when she started to stare at Ichigo, wanting to eat him up or something.

"Oh! I'm sorry Gin-kun~" Orihime brought herself to reality and apologized. "Shall we all get going?"

"You know it, Hime~!" Rangiku sang as she walked out of the door, holding Gin's hand.

**( V )**

**( . . )**

**C(") ('')**

**~The Carnival~**

"Orihime! Ichigo! Over here!" Rukia waved her hands up high to signal her friends to join them.

"Good evening, Ruki-chan. Renji-kun." Orihime said.

"Yo!" Was all Ichigo said then added, "So, what are we gonna do first?"

"Well, I was thinking on checking out the photo booth where we can dress up and stuff." Rukia suggested.

"There's a photo booth?!" Orihime squeaked in excitement. "Oh~ lets go there first!"

Both Renji and Ichigo didn't want to go there. But seeing _their_ girls happy, they would do any thing to keep them like that. They sighed, knowing that they are not going to like this one bit, they took their hands and walked them in the crowed carnival, where you can hear everyone talking at once and shouting. They kept them close to them since it was very crowed is some parts.

**( V )**

**( . . )**

**C(") ('')**

**~During the Carnival~**

"Oh! This is so much fun!" Orihime took hold of Ichigo's hand as she pulled him towards the games while giggling. "Let's check this one out!"

"Alright, but I want you to stay close to me." He said as he glared at the other guys whom was eyeing a specific auburn girl.

"Ok, Ichigo-kun!"

And the games began. Ichigo won a few games and got some awesome prizes but he saw that there was a prize that he wanted to win for Orihime. When he saw that it has gotten her attention, he couldn't pass up this game.

"Let's try that one." He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to follow him towards the game stand.

"Welcome! Come on and try out our Dart game!" A male in a circus conductor suit announced. "Why hello there pretty lady. Wanna try out this game? I can teach you how to play if you want."

"No thanks. I'm here for that." Ichigo step in.

"Are sure that you want to play that game?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I?" He smirked at her. "That's why I am here for. To enjoy myself. With you."

That made Orihime blush. She became even more happy then ever. She watched as Ichigo was playing the game and he was winning. She was happy that she came with Ichigo and began to daydream of how he looked as he played.

"We have a winner!"

That snapped her out of her own thoughts. She saw that Ichigo was nowhere to be found and there was a huge stuff panda in front of her. Yes. You heard correctly. There was a huge stuff panda in front of her. Maybe about three feet tall and then Ichigo's face popped out from the left side of the panda, grinning at her and of his victory.

"This is for you." He started to blush. " I aw you looking at it and I just had to get it for you."

"Th-thank you Ichigo-kun…" She blushed when she took hold of the panda and brushed her hands against his.

**( V )**

**( . . )**

**C(") ('')**

**~Towards the end of the Carnival~**

"Wow… The fireworks are beautiful…" Orihime said as she and Ichigo were sitting on a bench, watching the fireworks burst into the night sky.

The 'Not as beautiful as you' doesn't come out of his mouth. But he did nodded in agreement.

Orihime looked at Ichigo and smiled. She's happy that he asked her to the Carnival. He gave her this _huge_ stuff panda that she secretly wanted it without her saying it. They took funny pictures at the photo booth and rode on some rides. There wasn't anything that he didn't do for her. Now it's her turn.

"Ichigo." He looked at her and saw that she was close to his face._**To close.**_

She lean up at him but give a quick peck of the check but he turned his face towards her. Their lips touched. They didn't pull back but instead deepen it.

"Thank you for today." She said as they pulled back, in need of air, blushing.

"I have been meaning to tell you something." He looked in her eyes.

"What is it?" She didn't brake eye contact.

"I love you, Orihime." He blushed at his confessing.

Orihime gasped. The words she have dreamt of her from him directing at her. And her answer had changed the relationship between them.

"I love you too, Ichigo." She confessed.

They sealed their love with a passionate kiss as the last firework flew up in the sky.

**.**

**..**

…

**OK! I know that towards the ending seemed a bit rushed and I am sorry. I wanted to put this up sooner then I wanted but I couldn't. I had to work on this story for a few days. But now it done! :D I hope you enjoy it and I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**

**1- In this story, Renji and Rukia are together. Like they should have been at the beginning of the bleach series.**

**2- I don't know if Tatsuki has a cousin name Akio but let's just say she has for now… Kay~?**

**( V )**

**( . . )**

**C(") ('')**

_**LoveTheStitches signing out~**_


End file.
